Numbuh C4
by DC2030
Summary: The Arctic Base, where aspiring cadets are made into full fledged Kids Next Door operatives. Set four years prior to Operation Z.E.R.O.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, basically this is kicking off a side project of mine. OCs included, will be seeing Rachel, Fanny, and Patton later on. **

**Discalimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network has that covered.**

* * *

The bus was in motion, on its way to the next stop: Quahog, Rhode Island. Leaving Providence, a girl with red hair in a ponytail, blue jacket and black pants, sat alone at the end of the bus, her mind occupied.

"_Don't disappoint us now, Carol."_

"_You won't make it in life being second best, honey, you need to try harder, you need to study more often."_

"_Failure, that's all this is, failure."_

"_You don't want to disappoint us now, right dear?"_

"_Study, bring your grades up, don't be a failure."_

"_You have to be the best, if you aren't you're the worst."_

"Is this seat taken?"

"Hm?" The girl turned to see a boy with dark hair standing at the end of the aisle. The girl turned to the window to find the Bus had reached its final stop before reaching their destination.

"Is the seat taken?" the boy asked nervously.

"Can't you find another seat?" The girl spoke harshly.

"Well…there aren't any other seats available…." The girl sighed and stood to scope out the seating situation, only to find the boy was telling the truth. The twenty-four other rows were completely filled out.

"…Fine…you can sit here." The girl turned back to the window as the bus set off.

The boy sat down, setting a backpack on his lap. The boy pulled down the zipper and removed a zip-lock bag of cookies from the pack. "Want one?" the boy smiled as he presented the bag of cookies. The girl looked to the corner of her eye to see the boy waving the bag of chips. "Come on, they're chocolate chip."

The girl sighed. She stuck her hand out and reached into the bag, pulling out a cookie. "…Thanks." She muttered before taking a bite out of the cookie.

"No prob." The boy smiled. "So…how'd you…ya know?"

The girl sighed once more as she wiped the crumbs away from her face. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"I'll tell you how I got here if you tell me how you got here." The boy said before throwing a cookie into his mouth.

"One of their scouts saw me in action, I guess…" the girl turned to the window, noticing snow begin to fall. "Some girls at my school pranked me…I retaliated." The girl spoke coldly. The boy's smile slowly faded away at the girl's tone. "…So…how'd you get here?"

"I got involved in a scuffle back in Quahog…" the boy let out a humorless laugh. "One thing led to another…four-one-four asks me if I wanted to join up. I said yes. So what do you think it'll be like?"

"Not sure…" The girl's eye narrowed.

"_You have to be the best! You always have to be the best!"_

"…Either way…I have to be the best…" the girl spoke under her breathe.

"What was that last part?" The boy asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing." The girl stated. "I think we're almost there."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a tree sticking out of the ice." The girl pointed the said tree as their bus drew closer.

"That's it?" The boy rose a brow as he looked over out the window. "I don't think we can train or do anything there."

The bus driver hit a muffin button on a panel, causing a Television Screen to drop down from the buses ceiling. "This is Cadet Super Speedy Transport 001, asking for permission to land, over."

"_Arctic Command to Cadet Super Speedy Transport 001, you are clear for landing. Welcome back to the Arctic." _A kid on the T.V. screen welcomed the bus.

The bus soared through the air as its wings tilted for its descent. The ice below began to separate revealing a landing pad. The bus hovered above the landing pad and slowly descended. The bus rocked as it touched down on the pad.

"Alright, this is more like it." The boy smiled as he looked out the window.

The landing pad descended downwards, along with the bus, into the multi-use base of operations.

**Kids Next Door Arctic Base: Arctic Training Facility**

**Four Years Prior to Operation Z.E.R.O. **

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door Arctic Base, Cadets!" the child bus driver exclaimed over his shoulder. "This is where we make operatives out of shrimps like you."

"Where we make operatives…" The girl repeated as the interior of the Arctic Base was revealed to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter numero dos. Basically meant to get acquainted with the characters in the story.**

* * *

**Kids Next Door Arctic Base**

The new cadets stood shoulder to shoulder in a straight line, their arms at their sides and heads held high. Before the fifty-five cadets, stood a gruff looking twelve year-old, wearing an orange beanie and heavy red jacket.

"Alright maggots, if you hadn't of guessed it, you're actually here. Welcome to the Kids Next Door Arctic Training Base. For the next month I will personally train each and every one of you. I will see what you have to offer the Kids Next Door as the Seventh Age."

"You see." The twelve-year old began to pace back and forth as he looked over the cadets. "Once an operative reaches the age of thirteen, he or she is decommissioned in order to keep our secrets out of the hands of those who would do the KND harm. The Sixth Age, despite all that we've endured, is finally reaching the end of its line. And it's up to me to whip our replacements into shape in order to take on the great responsibility of protect all of kid kind from adult tyranny."

"You hear that, we've got a lot to live up to." The boy with dark hair whispered to the girl with red hair.

"Alright." The twelve-year old stopped before a girl with blonde hair and an orange and black striped sweater. "I guess it's time for introductions. I am Numbuh 68.06; I'm your drill instructor for the rest of our time together. You will call me 'sir', and I will call you by whatever I feel like calling you."

"But I guess we should all get acquainted though." Numbuh 68.06 pointed to the girl with blonde hair. "I want you all to shout your name and give us the main reason why you are here, starting with you."

"I'm Rachel T. McKenzie; I'm here to fight for kids everywhere, sir!" the girl with the orange and black striped sweater shouted for all to hear.

"By the look in your eyes, you definitely belong here." Numbuh 68.06 smiled as he walked down the line to a boy with dark hair and a cleft chin.

"My name is Patton Drilovsky, and I'm here to add a level of discipline to this fine organization!" The boy smiled.

"You…I like you." Numbuh 68.06 removed his orange beanie and handed it to Patton. "Here, consider it the only ounce of respect I'll hand out to any of you." Patton smiled as he placed the beanie over his head. Numbuh 68.06 moved down the line to a girl with red frizzy hair and plaid clothing.

"Ahm Fanny Fulbright, ahm 'ere ta fight adult tyranny, sir!" The girl shouted with an Scotch-Irish accent.

Numbuh 68.06 nodded as he moved down the line. "Josh Puncture, I'm here to prove I am not a waste, sir!" A kid with a near bald blonde head exclaimed as he held his arms behind his back.

"Abigail Lincoln is Abby's name and I'm here to be as good of an operative as my sister, sir!" an African-American girl with a dark long braided ponytail shouted with pride.

"Heh, I bet you'll live up to being Cree's sister." Numbuh 68.06 smiled as he walked up to the next kid.

"I'm Connie Ingram, I'm here to be tactical support for the KND, sir!" A girl with brown hair combed over her right eye exclaimed.

"I'm Doug Murphy and I'm here to kick all kinds of adult butt!" A kid with shaggy black hair shouted proudly.

"It's Gwen, Gwen Tucker, I'm here to be the best pilot the KND has." A girl with long brown hair smirked.

"I'm Thomas Topkins, I'm just here to see the stars, sir." A kid with headphones and sunglasses smiled.

Numbuh 68.06 leaned forward and glared at Thomas. "You disgust me." He spoke harshly, causing Thomas to frown.

"It's Ian, just Ian, and I am what the KND needs, sir!" A kid with a sweater with the number seventy-three, smirked.

"Sure you are, that is if you're a clone of Numbuh 100 or Numbuh 283, we need a lot more operatives like them." Numbuh 68.06 moved onward to the next cadet.

"D. Carmine sir! I'm here to follow in my brother's footsteps, sir!" A kid with a face obscuring hood saluted.

"Piece of advice, wear a helmet." Numbuh 68.06 grunted.

"I'm Vana Warhawk and I want to be the best equipment specialist, sir!" A girl with short brown hair smiled nervously.

"I'm Bob Johnson and I'm here to practice my aim on unsuspecting foes, sir." A kid with black hair used his fingers to mimic a gun. "Bang."

Numbuh 68.06 laughed. "That is if we even let you use a weapon."

"John, John Smith. I'd like to be a great KND operative, sir." A kid with a pocket bible smiled.

"If it wasn't for religious freedom, I'd have you ditch the book kid, those kind of beliefs don't mix well out there in the field."

"I'm Isaac Souster, my brother was an operative, I thought I'd be one too." An African-American boy smiled.

"A lot of siblings I see."

Numbuh 68.06 went down the line of cadets one by one, introducing many such as Kimberley Adams, Matthew Garley, Billy Horvitz, Molly Abrams, a boy named Lex, Catherine L. Lazuras, Garret O'neal, Stevie Rotorson, and many other before reaching the boy with dark hair.

"You know the drill." Numbuh 68.06 spoke, slightly annoyed with having to go through fifty other cadets prior to reaching this one.

"I am Nolan York, I'm here to fight for kids, just like Q did for me." The boy smiled.

"Sector Q, hm…I've heard what happened to Numbuh 1772, hope you were worth the sacrifice kid." Numbuh 68.06 narrowed his eyes and moved on to the girl with red hair in a ponytail. "And you?"

"I'm Carol Pariuhs, I'm here to be the best the KND has to offer, sir!" A girl with red hair in a ponytail exclaimed.

"Let's see you live up to the bar you set on yourself." Numbuh 68.06 turned his back to the cadets. "Alright, time to show the lot of you where you'll be staying for the month."

The fifty-five cadets followed their instructor deeper into a hallway. "This is so exciting." The boy with dark hair, Nolan, spoke to Carol.

"It is." Carol smiled as she took notice of a glass window. Behind the window, KND operatives partook in a game of capture the flag. "That's exciting."

"Take a good look at these training rooms, over the next month this is what you'll be experiencing." Numbuh 68.06 spoke for all to hear. "Behind this door is equipment training. Behind this one is the Gym where some of our operatives are partaking in a team exercise, and behind this door." Numbuh 68.06 stopped at the door and smirked. "Behind this door is your final test, the final trust exercise, the pass or fail, the Rock Wall."

Carol felt a chill run down her spine as she peered through the window to the Rock Wall room. There, she spotted the final obstacle. It was indeed a Rock Wall, but not one she'd ever seen before.

"Pariuhs!" Carol snapped at attention at the sound of her last name being spoken by Numbuh 68.06. "Stay with the group, I don't want to fill out any paper work about losing one of my cadets." Carol nodded before catching up with the group.

It wasn't long until the group reached their quarters. "Five cadets per room." Numbuh 68.09 spoke aloud. "Room one will have Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Molly, and Abby. Room two will have Souster, Volt, Kimberley, Matthew, and Vana. Room three will have Carol, Josh, Nolan, John, and Thomas. Room four, Ian, Gwen, Catherine, Doug and Garret…" Numbuh 68.06 continued to assign cadets to their rooms until all had a room.

Carol entered room three, alongside the others assigned to the room. Within the room, Carol found two bunk beds, one single bed, five lockers, five pillows, and five blankets on a locked chest.

"Not exactly what was on brochure?" Carol turned to see Thomas laughing at his own joke.

"So, how're we going to decide who gets the single bed?" John asked as he opened one of the lockers.

"We can do this in a civilized manner." Carol spoke up to her roommates.

"I'm alright with a bunk bed." Nolan spoke up as he took the top bed of the bunk to the left ice wall. "Anyone mind handing me a pillow and blanket?"

"Catch." Josh chucked a pillow up to Nolan and soon followed by a blanket.

"I share a bunk at home with my younger bro; I can deal with a bunk bed." Thomas smiled as he sat on the lower bed of the bunk to the right ice wall.

"Meh, why not?" Josh shrugged. He grabbed a pillow and blanket before taking the bed above Thomas.

"So it's between you and you." Thomas pointed to John and then to Carol. "Who wants a bed alone or a bed beneath Nolan up there?" Nolan meekly waved underneath his blanket.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Carol suggested. John closed his eyes and held his bible tightly.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors!"

"Whelp…" Thomas scratched the back of his neck. "Looks like John won."

Carol frowned as she held her hand out in a ball, representing rock as John held his hand out flat, representing paper. "I'll be taking the single bed if that's alright with you." John smiled.

Carol frowned, having been beaten. She walked over to the chest and grabbed a blanket and pillow before taking a seat on her new bed for the next month.

"So…what do we do now that we've settled down?" Josh asked aloud.

"You'll all be reporting at the cafeteria in ten minutes for some grub." Numbuh 68.06 dipped his head through the doorway. "After that you'll return here to your rooms and get acquainted with your new roommates. Then we'll start your training tomorrow." Numbuh 68.06 departed to inform the others.

"This KND thing is cool." Thomas smiled as he lay on his bunk, looking at his reflection in the ice ceiling.

"It could be a little warmer." Nolan shivered underneath his blanket.

"Either way." Carol pulled her pack onto her bed. She looked around the room at her roommates. "I can't wait for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Whelp, here's a short chapter. But a chapter nonetheless. Halo 4 comes out tomorrow. Can't wait.**

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 03**

'_The Board'_ Carol thought to herself as she looked up to an electronic board on the wall. The board had the names of every cadet; it ranked them from one to fifty-five. Currently, all were ranked fifty-five. _'I'm going to be at the top of that board.' _Carol smiled.

"Pariuhs! You and your team are up!" Carol turned away from the board and walked into a room with five cages with locks. Carol kneeled beside the cage in the middle, finding a Rainbow Monkey within and an old fashion padlock keeping the cage closed.

Thomas, Josh, John, and Nolan, each took up similar positions around the remaining cages. "Your task is simple, using these tools" Numbuh 68.06 began to hand out lock picking equipment to the five cadets. "You will pick the locks. Keep in mind, this is timed and will affect your overall score on The Board."

Carol examined her equipment and then the padlock. "You all may now begin." Carol quickly got to work, using the pin and tumbler she was given, she unlocked the cage in a matter of seconds.

"Done!" Carol exclaimed.

"Good job, Pariuhs." Numbuh 68.06 smiled. "You did it in nine seconds…you broke the record."

"Done!" Josh shot his hand up.

"Done!" John exclaimed.

"Finished." Thomas spoke softly.

Numbuh 68.06 smiled, seeing that most of the cadets finished in less than twenty seconds. Except for one. "York, mind telling me why you're taking your time?"

"This ain't a job you want to rush." Nolan muttered as he turned the tumbler, unlocking the cage in the process.

"Well, aren't you a locksmith." Numbuh 68.06 rolled his eyes. "Josh, you completed in twelve seconds. John, you completed in seventeen seconds. Thomas completed in nineteen seconds, and you completed in twenty-six. As far as I'm concerned, you're at the bottom of The Board."

"Alright, clear out, and send Rachel and her team in." Numbuh 68.06 motioned to the door.

Carol exited the room, immediately going to work and searching for Rachel and her team amongst the other fifty recruits. "You see Rachel anywhere, Virginia?" Carol asked a girl with brown hair in pigtails.

"She's over at The Board with her team." Virginia motioned to The Board.

"Thanks." Carol walked past the crowd of cadets, eventually reaching Rachel. "Rachel, you and your team are up."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled and turned to her team. "Alright guys, we're up."

Fanny, Patton, and Abby nodded before following Rachel to the lock pick training room. Only Molly remained, watching intently as The Board was updated. Carol was now shown in the number one slot, followed two slots down by Josh, four down by John, seven down by Thomas, and Nolan in dead last.

"Looks like you got the worst on your team." Molly smirked as she bumped passed Carol.

"You haven't even tried the test yet." Carol quipped as Molly walked through the crowds. Carol looked up to The Board, smiling at her name in the slot it was currently held in. "Number one."

"_You have to be the best dear." _A voice rang through Carol's mind.

"_You only truly succeed when you're the best." _

Carol sighed. She moved a strand of hair away from her face. Carol looked back up to The Board, back to where her name was. Her eyes shot wide open. She was no longer number one on the board, but number two. Rachel had just surpassed her.

"Way to go lass!" Fanny exclaimed as she and the rest of her team exited the room.

"Five seconds. Five seconds! That was amazing!" Patton jumped into the air.

"Girl, that was amazing." Abby smiled as she began to applaud Rachel.

"Thanks guys." Rachel smiled.

"Hey, Rachel." Molly smirked as she pointed to the board. "Looks like you're number one on T Board now."

"Cool." Rachel's smile grew wider. "I honestly wasn't even trying."

Carol's hands clenched into fists, she gritted her teeth as she glared at the ice floor. "You alright, Carol?" Carol turned to see Nolan standing beside her with a concerned look on his face.

"_If you aren't the best, you're the worst." _A voice echoed within Carol's head.

"Yes. Yes everything is alright _Locksmith_." Carol muttered before walking off.

Nolan frowned as he watched Carol walk off back to the crowd of cadets. "…I hope that name doesn't stick…" he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter for of Numbuh C4. School just re-started for me. Meh.**

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 14**

**Sim Room: 3**

"_Teams One, Two, Three, and Four on Sim Room 3." _

"What's a 'Sim Room'?" Josh asked as he and the rest of his team entered through one door.

Carol walked to a table where she found several training weapons. "I think this is a team exercise." Carol spoke aloud to her team as they approached the table.

"_Gear up cadets. These Sim Rooms are where you're going to hone your skills and learn to actually work as a team. Sim Room 3 specializes in combat situations. Your goal is to tag out all opposing forces. There are four teams just to add an extra sense of pressure. Try to last as long as you can, I've got a side bet with another Sergeant." _

"You hear Numbuh 68.09." Carol grabbed a training pistol off the bench. "Gear up." A second bench rose out of the ice floor, revealing five sets of armor.

"_These suits of armor are to insure you stay down once you get tagged out, not to mention they give off the feeling of real combat in KNDefense armor. Your helmets were randomized, all battle weary from year of being worn by cadets. You are all expected to keep your helmets until graduation, if you graduate that is." _

"Yeah." Carol muttered as she pulled a helmet off the bench. "We got it."

"These helmets aren't in order." John spoke up as he inspected the helmet with the designation 'C85'.

"At least yours doesn't have writing on it." Nolan said as he turned his helmet, 'C203', and inspected the writing on it. "'Fodder', 'Easy Pickings', 'Owned', 'Target', 'Bait' 'Tagged'. Who wrote this?"

"That helmet must be bad luck." Carol spoke up as she placed her armor over her clothing. She inspected her helmet once more, noting the designation. "'C4'" Carol read aloud.

"_T-minus two minutes to simulation."_

"You guys ready?" Carol asked as she loaded her training pistol.

"Weapons training was just yesterday. Does he really expect us to have gotten it down already?" Thomas asked aloud as he fiddled with his training weapon.

"This is a team exercise; we'd better work as a team." Josh spoke up as he placed his helmet atop his head.

"So what? You want us to just stick together in a group?" Nolan raised a brow.

"Won't it be easier to pick us off then?" Thomas spoke up.

"Maybe…" Josh trailed off in thought.

Carol turned to her team. "We all go at it alone. Keep them all off guard and eventually mow them down. Anyways, I don't won't to be anywhere near John, I bet everyone wants to tag him out first out of all of us."

"Wait, why me?" John raised a brow.

"You keep preaching to everyone about the bible and God, they're all probably mad with you. Not to mention this is purely based around shooting one another." Thomas said, causing John to lower his head in sadness. "There, there buddy, there, there." Thomas said as he patted John on the back.

The floor the group stood began to rise as the ceiling spread apart.

"_This is it Cadets, try not to kill one another."_

The operatives emerged through the opening in the ceiling, finding them in an ice wonderland. "Alright, spread out, try not to get shot." Carol spoke to her team before dispersing.

"This ain't gonna end well." John frowned as he stepped behind cover.

Stun rounds and shell casings clattering on the icy floor echoed throughout the Sim room. "This is nuts!" Nolan shouted before he dove for cover, evading a stun round from Kimberley.

"Keep up the pressure!" Kimberley shouted to the rest of her team as they closed in on Nolan. "Sooner or later, either way, he's tagged!"

Carol slid down a frozen corridor, evading stun rounds from members of Team Four. Carol spun around; carrying with her the stun gun she was given. She clicked the trigger rapidly before pushing off the wall and sliding towards Team Two's position, leaving Team Four to regroup.

"Oh no you don't." Carol muttered as she charged towards Team Two.

"Behind us!" Volt exclaimed before Carol slammed into him, knocking the boy off his feet and onto the floor.

"Crap." Souster muttered before being tagged by one Carol's stun gun.

Kimberley and Vana spun around and began shooting at Carol. "Come on, Nolan." Matthew shook his head. "Just stop hiding so I can tag you out."

"I'd rather you not." Matthew turned around, his eyes widened as he found Josh holding his stun gun to his forehead. "No hard feelings." Josh said before pulling the trigger of his stun gun and tagging Matthew out of the simulation.

"Can you stop dodging Carol? You're acting as if this was a real fire fight." Kimberley sighed as she and Vana failed to tag out Carol, who was dodging every shot.

"This is preparing us for the real thing…" Carol trailed off as she pushed off a wall, sliding towards Kim and Vana. Carol slammed into Vana, grabbing for her stun gun and pushing her to the ground. Using Vana's stun gun, she tagged out Kim and tagged Vana out with her own at the same time. "…so I treat it as if it were the real thing."

"Thanks guys." Nolan said as he climbed out behind cover. "I would've been tagged if it weren't for you two."

"Well we won't be here to help you next time." Carol glared at Nolan. "Stand up and fight for yourself, actually contribute to the team." Nolan looked at the ice floor, frowning at Carol's words. "Come on; is this really Q's legacy? Cause if it is then you're a waste of a sector."

"Too far." Josh said as he placed a hand on Carol's shoulder.

Carol sighed as she squeezed her temples. "Okay, yeah, that was really messed up of me to say. But Nolan, next time you're cornered like that at least make them fight for it." Nolan remained silent. "Uh…we okay?"

"Sure yeah." Nolan said without taking his eyes from the floor.

"Anyone know where John and Thomas are?" Carol asked.

"Not sure about Thomas." Carol and Josh turned to see Team Four standing shoulder to shoulder, their stun guns raised. "But we tagged out John."

"Well then, that's good to know." Carol muttered before opening fire on Team Four with both her and Vana's stun guns. "You two gonna help me or what?" Carol asked as she made her way behind cover.

"I thought we were going to go with the whole divide and conquer plan." Josh muttered as he leapt behind cover, dragging Nolan with him.

"Well it seems it didn't exactly work out." Carol said as she jumped up from her cover and shot at Doug, tagging him out.

"Dang…" Doug muttered as his armor shut down, locking him in place. "I hate this."

"Join the club!" Matthew shouted.

"Focus your fire on Carol!" Ian shouted as he directed his team. "She's our only real problem."

"Hey!" Josh shouted as he and Nolan stood up from behind their cover. "We take offense to that!" Josh and Nolan pulled the triggers of their stun guns, proceeding to tag out the remaining members of Team Four.

"Awesome." Josh smirked.

"You guys missed one." Carol, Josh and Nolan turned to see Thomas kick a stun gun out of Volt's hand. Thomas then placed his own stun gun to Volt's chest and pulled the trigger. "John got tagged already."

"We heard." Carol said as she dropped Vana's stun gun. "Where were you?"

"I thought we were doing the divide and conquer thing." Thomas shrugged.

"Well, anyone see Rachel?" Carol narrowed her eyes.

"No…" Josh said as he rubbed his chin. "Any chance they got tagged out?"

"Actually…" Team Three turned their attention to Kimberley, who lay frozen on the ground. "Wouldn't Numbuh 68.06 unlock our armor then?"

Before anyone could comment, Nolan yelped as his armor locked on him, causing him to fall to the floor. "Crap! Run for cover they were waiting us out!" Josh shouted as he and Carol ran behind a wall.

Thomas spun around, getting off a shot before getting tagged out. Carol peered around the wall, her eyes searching for Rachel. "There's only room for one number one on that board…"

"What is with you?" Josh asked as he leaned against the wall. "Why do you have to beat Rachel?"

Carol sighed, turning to Josh. "I just have too."

"Fine then." Josh rolled his eyes. "On the count of three we rush them, okay?"

"Fine." Carol said as she got ready to run. "One. Two."

"Three." Josh muttered as he and Carol out behind cover, stun guns blazing.

Molly's eyes widened, her armor locking as she hit the ice. "Crap!" She exclaimed.

Josh raised his stun gun, his eye looking through the scope at Fanny. "Oh no you don't!" Patton shouted as he tackled Josh to the ground. Josh punched Patton across the chin as he tried to force the boy off of him. Patton merely shook it off and held his stun gun to Josh's helmet. He pulled the trigger, causing Josh's armor to lock up, freezing him.

"Dang, girl." Abby muttered as she dodged one of Carol's shots. "You really need ta chill out."

"Funny." Carol muttered as she kept her stun gun trained on Abby, despite her eyes searching for Rachel. "I was thinking the same thing." Carol pulled the trigger of her stun gun, blasting Abby. Abby grunted as she hit the ice covered floor.

"You've got a real problem, you know that?" Carol turned around, finding Rachel standing behind her. "I don't want to sound mean, but it seems that you do. We overheard you and your team; we heard what you said to your teammate. I see how vicious you fight, and just…you have a serious problem with your temper."

"Are you going to just stand there and lecture me? Or are we going to settle this?" Carol glared at Rachel.

"Settle what? I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Rachel frowned, almost looking at Carol sympathetically. "You glare at me all the time and I don't know why. So tell me, why are you so mad at me? What have I done to earn your animosity?"

"I have to be the best…" Carol gritted her teeth. "I _need_ to be the best. You are the only thing standing in my way. Does that answer your question?" Carol said as she raised her stun gun.

"Yes, but I have another question." Rachel narrowed her eyes as Carol pulled the trigger of her stung gun. Rachel dodged to her left and shot Carol, causing her armor to lock up. Rachel walked over to Carol's frozen form. "Do you deserve it?"

"_Alright…that was interesting…"_ Numbuh 68.06's voice echoed throughout the Sim room. "_The simulation is over. The winning team is Team One. Now all of you hold still as I unlock your armor." _

The sound of thankful sighs erupted from all of the tagged cadets. "Man that felt horrible." Gwen muttered as she rubbed her neck.

"Let's not do this again." Souster muttered as he helped Volt onto his feet.

"Need a hand?" Carol looked up to see her team standing around her.

Carol sighed. "No, I can get up on my own." Carol forced herself up.

"_Keep the armor Cadets, you'll be needing it for some time later. Until then, everyone go and get some chow in the mess as I set up the next session for the rest of the cadets." _

All of the Cadets exited the Sim room, all but one heading to the Cafeteria.

"Yo, Carol, where are you going?" Nolan asked as he noticed Carol walking off in a different direction.

"I got to check something out, go on without me, I'll catch up." Carol said as she walked off.

"Come on Nolan." Gwen said as she and Doug ran over to pull Nolan along. "It's time to eat."

"Sure, yeah…" Nolan said as he watched Carol walk off.

* * *

**The Board**

Carol looked up at the board, tears welling up in her eyes. Carol was now placed in fifth. Rachel was now ranked first, Fanny second, Patton third, and Abby fourth. Carol lowered her head in sadness, beginning to cry as she stood alone in front of The Board.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, the final chapter in the Numbuh C4 origin story.**

* * *

**KND Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 29**

**Barracks**

_Do you deserve it?_

Carol sat on her bunk, eyes staring at her blanket as Rachel's words rang through her head once more.

"She's been like that since the Sim room." Josh muttered as he and the other members of Team Three looked onto their teammate as she sulked on her bed. "It's a wonder how she's keeping it together in the other simulations."

"Wow…who knew Rachel could do that to her. Who knew anyone could just do that…just break someone's spirit in a matter of seconds and just…holy mother-" Thomas stopped short as he noticed John giving him a dirty look.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence." John muttered.

"Fine, yeah, sure." Thomas waved John off. "But the point is Carol has lost what made her, well, her."

"Well the final test is tomorrow. The Rock Wall, and we can't do it without having the entire team working together and giving it their all." Josh bit his lip.

"Have you guys seen that thing, if I didn't know better I'd say it was the size of a mountain." Nolan said as he scratched something into the back of his helmet.

"Well, we'll have to snap her out of this funk she's in." Thomas rubbed his chin. "Not it!"

"Not it!" Josh smirked.

"Not it!" John smiled as he looked through his bible.

"Not i-…crud…" Nolan sighed. "Dang it."

"Well, good luck Nolan, see you later buddy." Thomas chuckled as he, Josh and John walked to the door.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Nolan asked as he watched his friends leave.

"We're gonna go and get food, or at least hot chocolate." Josh aid as he walked out the door. "We won't be bringing anything back by the way!"

"Yep…" Nolan sighed as John closed the door behind them. Nolan turned and began to approach Carol. "Hey, Carol." The eight year old said, taking a seat on Carol's bed beside her. Carol remained silent, her eyes looking away. "Yeah, I know you were able to hear us, were in an enclosed space and no one _ever _bothers to whisper." Nolan said leaning forward, arms resting on his lap.

"You already know what I'm going to ask you, that we need you at your best if we're going to beat the Rock Wall. How I'm supposed to persuade you into get out of your funk and just getting back into your groove." Nolan scratched the back of his head. "But we both know that's not how this is going to go down."

"Carol, since I met you, you were this girl who was in it to win it. Second wasn't good enough for you, you had to be number one. But after the Sim room…you aren't that girl _anymore._" Nolan shook his head. "You haven't been trying. You've just given into defeat. Your letting everything Rachel said about you become reality."

"I just got to ask you Carol," Nolan turned to Carol, taking notice that she was now looking at him. "Do you deserve it? I mean, do you really deserve to be the best if all you've done is mope around over a couple of losses?"

Nolan stood up from where he was seated. "Well, Carol, I hope you come to a decision or something. We really do need you." Nolan walked to the door, opening it and leaving, making sure to close the door behind him.

Carol sat up, now alone within the room. Carol sighed, her eyes narrowed. "Do I deserve it?"

* * *

**Arctic Base**

**Cadet Training: Day 30**

**The Rock Wall**

"Alright Cadets." Numbuh 68.06's voice boomed as he over looked the cadets. "Today is your final test. Today you face The Rock Wall. You will ascend the Rock Wall and reach the top as a team, relying on the rope that binds you all together and your fellow teammates to get to the top of the Rock Wall."

Numbuh 68.06 turned and pointed to several numbered tables. "On those tables are climbing equipment, harnesses, rope, the works. If you don't reach the top or if you give up on the way up, you are discharged from this class, never to be a full-fledged Kids Next Door operative. So go put on the gear and get ready."

The cadets in a collective group moved to the tables, each stopping at their own assigned table. "Heh." Molly chuckled, walking past Team Three's table. She quickly pulled out a pocket knife applied several cuts into the team's rope.

"What are you doing at our table?" John asked as he and Thomas arrived at their teams table.

"Oh." Molly turned to face the members of Team Three, keeping her pocket knife out of view. "Just wanting to wish Carol all the luck in the world." Molly smiled wickedly before quickly leaving to join her team.

"That girl is most odd." John said as he began to put his gear on.

"Yep." Thomas agreed as he and John were joined by Nolan and Josh. "So, were going to have to tie ourselves together with the rope and make a chain. Who wants to lead the way?"

"I will." Team Three turned to see Carol approaching them.

"Last time I saw you, you were sulking in bed." Josh laughed as he began to put his harness on. "Doesn't really matter, just glad to have you back Carol."

"It's good to be back." Carol smiled. Her eyes slowly drifted to Nolan. Nolan was currently handing out the team their hard hats, his nickname now carved under the list of terms. "What's up 'Locksmith'?"

"What can I say" Nolan shrugged, handing Carol her helmet. "I made it work for me."

"Okay." Carol said, turning to look at her team as a whole. "The line will be me at the front, then John, Josh in the middle, followed by Thomas, and then Nolan at the end. That alright with everyone?"

"Sounds like a plan." Thomas crossed his arms approvingly.

"Today is the day." Carol said as she put her harness on and tied herself to her team's rope. "Today is the day we become Kids Next Door."

"And first ones to the top?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"You know it." Carol cracked a smile.

"Will all Cadet Teams head to their starting points?" Numbuh 68.06's voice called out to the cadets. All cadet teams stood in front of The Rock Wall, most taking in the immense size of the wall. "Alright, this is it. I'll see you all at the top. Go!" Numbuh 68.06 pressed a button on his shoes, producing rockets at the bottom of his shoes. Numbuh 68.06 shot up to the top of the Rock Wall as the cadets ran to start climbing.

"Hey Carol!" Molly called out to Team Three as her team began to climb. "Do you deserve it?!" She laughed.

Carol huffed, forcing herself to climb faster. Team Three kept up with Carol's pace, none losing their footing as they pushed themselves to climb the jagged wall.

"_Don't disappoint us now, Carol." _Carol's father's voice echoed through her mind. Carol kept climbing, pushing past those thoughts.

"_You won't make it in life being second best, honey, you need to try harder." _Carol turned her head slightly to find Rachel and her team two feet ahead of them and climbing. Carol's face became twisted as she forced herself to climb faster.

"Wait a second…" Thomas spoke up as he and his team along with Rachel's team had out climbed the other teams. "Does anyone else hear that noise?" Thomas said as his ear picked up a faint snapping sound.

"Keep…keep going." Nolan wheezed as he and the others kept pushing themselves. "We have to keep up with the others."

"_I have to be the best." _Carol's words rang through her skull, becoming oblivious to Thomas and Nolan. Her mind was now focused on one single objective. Carol turned her head slightly, only to find that she was now passing Rachel.

_Do you deserve it?_

Her one objective, all that she now wanted to do, was beat Rachel T. McKenzie.

"Guys, I can see the top!" John exclaimed.

"We're almost there guys!" Josh shouted, his nearly bald head covered in sweat.

"Alright!" Thomas exclaimed over a louder snap. Thomas reached out for something to grab, only for his sweaty palm to lose its grip. Thomas prepared to grab onto the team rope in order to reposition himself, only to find that the rope had snapped in two. "Crud…" Thomas' eyes widened before falling backwards.

Thomas fell passed Nolan, causing the 'Locksmith' to yelp in terror. The rope connected to Thomas and Nolan pulled Nolan backwards along with Thomas. Nolan lost his grip, causing him to fall.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Nolan shouted as he and Thomas fell. Nolan quickly reached out for something to grab onto. Nolan grabbed a ledge, causing him to smack into the Rock Wall, as di Thomas who merely hanged upside down.

"Guys!" Nolan shouted as he was being pulled down by Thomas' weight. "A little help! Guys! Help! Josh! John! Carol!"

"Carol!" Carol snapped out of the trance she found herself in, looking down to find Nolan and Thomas hanging below.

"Help!" Thomas and Nolan shouted.

Carol looked up, seeing the top of the Rock Wall only a mere few inches away. "We have to help them!" Josh shouted.

Carol looked to see Rachel's team quickly catching up on hers. "Carol, our team is in need of assistance." John said as he looked down to his two flailing team mates with concern.

Carol remained still in thought. 'If I keep going, I can make it to the top. I will be the first to the top. I will beat Rachel, I will be a Kids Next Door operative.' Carol smiled before quickly frowning. 'But then…' She looked back down to see the concerned looks on Josh and John's faces, the terror on Nolan and Thomas'. 'My team-my friends-won't.'

"I think the bloods all in my head now…" Thomas muttered groggily.

"Hold on!" Josh shouted as he and the others slowly climbed down.

"We're on our way." John said calmly.

"Josh, get Thomas re-oriented. John, help Nolan get his footing." Carol ordered. Josh got Thomas turned upright as John helped Nolan regain his footing. "Alright." Team Three looked up to Carol. "Let's finish this."

Team Three nodded in agreement as they pushed themselves once more, climbing up the Rock Wall to the top.

"Congratulations." Numbuh 68.06 said, greeting Teem Tree. "On being the second team to reach the top of the Rock Wall." The Arctic Training Sargent said as he motioned to Rachel's team. "Got to say though, pretty admirable thing you guys did there. You know, with the whole going back for your team thing."

"Sorry, Carol." Thomas said as he fell over, drained from the climb. "Sorry, I-I shouldn't have lost my grip, even if the rope broke on me."

"Yeah, sorry Carol, we know how bad you wanted to beat Rachel." Nolan said sincerely as he held his bleeding hand to his clothing.

"No…" Carol said as she took in the sight of her Team mates. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for…well…"

"You don't have to say anything, Carol." John spoke up.

"Yeah, we wanted you to bring you're 'A' game today, and you brought it." Josh laughed.

"Faulty piece of rope." Thomas said as he threw the rope off the side of the Rock Wall.

"Well guys, we did it…" Carol smirked. "We made it to the top…we're Kids Next Door operatives."

"Oh yeah." Josh pumped his fist into the air. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

**KND Moon Base**

**Days After Training: 01**

**Cadet Graduation**

"Without further ado, I give you Carol Pariuhs" Numbuh 100 said the crowd of Kids Next Door operatives cheered. "Carol, do you swear to battle adult tyranny without pause, without fail, and without rest except for cookie breaks?"

"Of course I do." Carol said proudly, her friends standing behind her, all watching with pride.

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and register with the Super Incredibly Big Computermabob!" Numbuh 100 said, motioning to the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E in the center of the stage.

Carol plucked a booger out of her nose and stuck it in the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E.

"Now what Numbuh would you like to be?" Numbuh 100 asked.

'What Numbuh _do _I want to be?' Carol thought to herself. One would think that the number one would automatically come to her, but no. "Numbuh C4, sir!" Carol exclaimed.

"Then Numbuh C4 you are." The crowd of active operatives cheered and applauded.

* * *

**Alright, now that this is finished I can just finish KND: Galactic Endgame. Alright then, later days.**


End file.
